


Lucky New Year

by Slynnski



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slynnski/pseuds/Slynnski
Summary: Jon and his boyfriend Ramsay have a fun New Year's Eve together.





	Lucky New Year

"Do we really have to do this?" Ramsay Bolton grumbled.

"Please, Ramsay. I've wanted to do this since I was a little kid," Jon Snow answered in a desperate tone.

The two lovers walked side-by-side down the bustling, busy city street. There was no traffic, only excited people. It was New Year's Eve, and the main street was closed down for the throne drop at midnight.

As they approached the center of Main Street, Jon could see a huge digital countdown suspended above where the throne would be dropped: 57 minutes and 22 seconds.

Jon had wanted to come out much earlier, but Ramsay, of course, dawdled and distracted him all night. Ramsay finally gave up his act -- for the time being -- and followed Jon out of their apartment into the cold night, but not without bringing something special along.

Their breaths fogged out in front of them as they walked, their cheeks rosy from the frigid air. Jon's sister Sansa had given both men handsome matching pea coats for Christmas, which they wore now, along with scarves and wool mittens to keep warm.

Jon hurried forward, trying to find a good, close spot to station themselves, while Ramsay marched unwillingly along behind him. Sadly, the crowd around the dropping arena was too large to be able to get very close, and they were forced to park themselves a bit further down the street on the sidewalk. However, they still had a good view of the countdown and the throne.

Jon was irritated.

"If it weren't for you dicking around, we could have gotten here earlier and gotten a better spot," he spat, not looking at Ramsay's face.

Ramsay smirked and snuggled himself up next to Jon, causing him to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Jonny," Ramsay pouted. "I just wanted you all to myself tonight," he purred, biting his lip.

Jon snorted, but felt his cock twitch at the thought of a sexy night in with his gorgeous boyfriend. He told himself they would play  _after_ the festivities were over. He never resisted a chance to make Ramsay cum all over their bed.

"Fine," Ramsay shrugged lightly, undeterred. "Maybe this will make you feel better."

He pulled a flask of bourbon out from his coat pocket and shook it under Jon's nose.

"Wow. Seriously, Rams?" Jon asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Ramsay chuckled in satisfaction as he took a swig.

"Can't we ever enjoy an event together while we are sober?" Jon asked, an edge in his tone.

"And where would the fun be in that?" Ramsay smirked darkly at Jon before taking another drink.

But as the minutes ticked by, Jon realized how cold he was getting. Jon tried to hide it, but Ramsay could see him subtly shivering. He handed the flask, which was now half empty, in Jon's direction without saying a word. Jon glanced furtively at it, then sighed. 

"Oh alright, fine," Jon gave in, snatching the small metal container from Ramsay. Ramsay chuckled mischievously. 

Jon took a generous sip, feeling the burn in his throat, his eyes watering slightly. He already felt a bit warmer as he felt the potent liquid slosh in his stomach.

"Now aren't you glad I brought it?" Ramsay teased.

Jon didn't say anything, but he nudged Ramsay with his shoulder playfully. Ramsay made to push him back, but instead, he surreptitiously brushed his hand over Jon's round ass rather provocatively. Jon closed his eyes and felt his heart racing as he stifled a moan.

"You little devil," he hissed under his breath, his cock hardening. Thankfully the pea coat went down to the middle of his thighs. Ramsay felt his own erection, too -- he loved teasing his boyfriend.

It was a half hour until midnight.

The two whiled away the last 29 minutes of 2017, sharing the flask and continuing to slyly tease one another, resisting the urge to fuck roughly right there in the street surrounded by hundreds of people.

Ramsay had leaned in to nibble lightly on Jon's ear when Jon's whole body stiffened.

"Wait," Jon said, and Ramsay halted his attack on Jon's earlobe. "Look," he motioned skyward.

Ramsay looked up and saw the countdown: 54 seconds to go.

"Are you ready for it?" Ramsay hummed delicately in Jon's ear. Jon turned to face Ramsay, his chocolate eyes melting Ramsay's icy blue ones.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," Jon said with a smile, slurring slightly. 

They watched the clock with anticipation, and when 10 seconds remained, the chanting from the crowd began, excitement and tension filling the air.

"10...9...8...7...6...."

When the clock hit midnight and confetti exploded in the sky, Jon's lips crashed into Ramsay's, not caring if anybody saw them. The throne dropped, and while the story went that if you sat upon the throne after it had been dropped, it would bring good luck to you all year, neither Ramsay or Jon watched or cared. They were in a tight embrace, mittened hands in one another's hair while continuing to kiss passionately, tongues intertwining, lust flowing through their veins. It was only when Jon's thigh rubbed Ramsay's hard cock through his jeans, and Ramsay bit Jon's lip tantalizingly, that they stopped what they were doing and made their way towards home.

"Don't you want to sit on the throne, Jonny?" Ramsay drawled teasingly.

"Shut the fuck up," Jon commanded, biting the Bolton's cheek. Ramsay groaned as his pants tightened.

They stumbled down the side street where their apartment was located, refusing to take their hands off of one another. Grabbing one another's asses tightly and panting heavily, Jon and Ramsay toppled through their apartment door, not bothering to shut it tightly as they started tearing garments off. The sexual tension between the two had been building all night, and it had reached its' breaking point. Brand new pea coats lay haphazardly on the floor, a trail of clothes following the two men to the bedroom they shared.

Jon pushed Ramsay down onto the bed backwards, crawling on top of him and pinning his arms to the mattress, kissing every inch of Ramsay's naked body. Ramsay moaned, his cock throbbing, yearning for Jon's tongue on his shaft. As if reading Ramsay's mind, Jon's mouth reached Ramsay's area quite quickly, shifting his grip to Ramsay's thighs as he spread them further apart to give him ample access to Ramsay's thick member.

Jon moaned sweetly, his mouth against his lover's generous shaft, running his tongue up and down it, gently using his teeth and slurping wetly. Ramsay continued to moan loudly, the sound reverberating off the walls, the soaked tongue on his aching dick a welcome sensation. 

Jon moved his mouth to Ramsay's balls, licking and sucking the soft skin surrounding them, Ramsay's breath quickening as his body twitched. He was inwardly begging Jon to lick his tip, something that he hadn't done yet.

"Jonny..." he moaned helplessly.

Jon smirked wickedly and looked up at his panting boyfriend, a string of saliva dripping down onto Ramsay's exposed genitals.

Ramsay was so aroused and so close to his release that he couldn't speak coherently, but Jon knew what he wanted.

Jon bent his head back down, swirling his tongue around Ramsay's tip. Ramsay groaned quietly, his eyelids fluttering, his hips thrusting upward, which Jon held firmly in place as he bobbed his head up and down rapidly, sweat dripping onto Ramsay's thighs from his effort. 

Ramsay climaxed, breathing heavily, moaning in ecstasy, his warm, thick seed spilling into Jon's mouth, which Jon drank up ravenously. 

Jon crawled onto the bed, collapsing on top of Ramsay, both men panting and moaning, gripping each other tightly, and Ramsay licked up the remaining cum from his orgasm that decorated Jon's lips and chin. Jon smiled faintly.

"So, you didn't want good luck this year, baby?" Ramsay cooed, caressing Jon's face.

"I don't need it," said Jon, staring lovingly into Ramsay's eyes. "I have you." 

 


End file.
